watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Looking Glass
This page has multiple issues: Looking Glass is the 6th story mission of Watch Dogs 2. Plot After Marcus arrives at the hackerspace, Josh starts cursing in a repetitive manner due to something being wrong. He informs DedSec that somebody from !nvite is using fake accounts to increase the DedSec follower count. He pulls up a graph showing that about a quarter of their followers are fake or inactive accounts. Marcus sneaks into the !nvite HQ and finds out that Dušan Nemec was responsible for the fake accounts, the same man he had met at the beach. Nemec puts a warrant out for Marcus's arrest, now making him the most wanted man in the city. Marcus escapes the swarm of police surrounding the building. After this, Marcus and the gang head to Swelter Skelter to escape the city, a party in the desert outside of the city. At this party, Marcus competes in a hacking contest by completing a puzzle. Later, they meet Raymond Kenney, who tells Marcus about the Bellwether. The next day, the gang returns hastily to the Hackerspace with T-Bone, because he spent the night with the bride of a Sons of Ragnarok member. T-Bone offers to stay with the gang for a while until he clears Marcus's name. Chapters Trouble At Home * Objective: Meet Sitara and the others at the Hackerspace * Brief: There's trouble at the Hackerspace and you need to figure out what's happening - fast. !Nvite to Mayhem * Objective: Investigate !Nvite's false accounts; Access the elevator to the CEO's office; Escape !Nvite; Leave the area; (Escape your pursuers) * Brief: Someone is using deactivated and inert accounts at social media giant !Nvite to bolster DedSec's numbers. Time to figure out who and why at !Nvite. R&R * Objective: Meet DedSec at the Hackerspace; Explore Swelter Skelter; Regroup for a team photo; Complete the Hacker Challenge * Brief: DedSec got fucked. Big time. We've got to find a way to get it back together and survive this as a team. Audio Files During !Nvite to Mayhem, the player can find two audio files: * Emotional Contagion #1 is found on a laptop on the first floor. * Emotional Contagion #2 is found on a tablet on the second floor. Emotional Contagion #1 "!Nvite's terms of service allow us to direct the news and social content of our users' feed without their knowledge in order to better our business. The first of these "emotional contagion" tests spanned three months. Our client selections were based on political leaning, emotional stability rating, and amount of social contacts. The phase one goal was to see how easily we could shift the emotional state and post content of the least stable users. The results were astounding--a 96% success rate. By bombarding their feeds with negative news, content that questioned their world views, and reminders of moments shared with loved ones (divorced or deceased), we were able to generate feeds full of negative posts from our subjects. We had effectively changed their moods. To solidify our results, we were able to "reset" their emotional states by refilling their feeds with positive news and reminders." Emotional Contagion #2 "Phase 2 of !Nvite's emotional contagion testing presented a bigger challenge to us. Our goal was to take more business-focused users, those with less media interaction, and attempt to shift their emotional profiles. Altering their news feeds and social reminders had little impact as they primarily use !Nvite to promote their products. So, we took a different approach. We focused on their businesses. Suggested sites and recommended articles were custom tailored to each client, showing promotional material from their more successful competitors. We also focused on links to stories about major failures and bankruptcy in the client's field of work. While we saw no real change in post content, we saw clear impacts on their businesses - price drops, investment in training, and even layoffs." Bonus Rewards * !Nvite Swag Grey Cardigan * Swelter Outfit Sun Cap Trivia * At Swelter Skelter, when Wrench is watching the gladiator fight, he can be heard saying "Mama said knock you out!", a reference to LL Cool J's song of the same name. * While exploring Swelter Skelter, the player can talk with Lenni, the leader of Prime_Eight, and both agree the festival is neutral ground. * Also at Swelter Skelter, a Sons of Ragnarok member explains that another SoR member is going to get married at the festival. The bride ends up cheating on her fiancé with T-Bone. Gallery Looking Glass 1.jpg|Marcus and Dušan arguing. Looking Glass 2.jpg|Marcus looking at T-Bone, high on shrooms. Looking Glass 3.jpg|Looking Glass title card. Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2